


Duelo

by Zaileth



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Mention of Alastair Hunt, Mourning manegement, POV Aaron Stewart, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Posterior a lo ocurrido en la Torres de Oro, a Aaron le corresponde acompañar a Callum al encontrarse otra vez en la casa de los Hunt sin Alastair en ella.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Duelo

En ocasiones se sentía raro en su nuevo cuerpo. Aaron Stewart, recientemente reencarnado en el cuerpo de su propio asesino, Alex Strike, por fin podía descansar después de concluir las clases del quinto curso del Magisterium. Si bien habían cruzado la Puerta del Balance como prueba crucial para lograr su libertad, que no se merecía el verdadero Alex, necesitaba ponerse al día con las lecciones, él y Call, ambos habían estado ausentes desde el curso anterior, de otra manera el Collegium se les iba a venir encima de manera abrumadora, fueran makaris o no. Ya habían cumplido y estaban disfrutando de un tiempo antes de iniciar esa nueva etapa. O al menos eso intentaban.

Imposible no recordar el verano que pasaron juntos antes del curso de bronce, la casa de los Hunt nunca estaba en silencio. Las mañanas comiendo un cereal apresurados antes de jugar videojuegos mientras Alastair regañaba a Call por algo, las peleas de robots, la cocina improvisada de los dos anfitriones. Pero Alastair no estaba, ahora era un devorado del aire y si bien Callum pudo verlo unas cuantas ocasiones en el Magisterium, incluso antes de llegar a casa este se presentó para avisar que no había ningún problema con la situación de la casa, no era lo mismo, podía notar como cambiaba el semblante de su amigo cuando el maestro Rufus le avisaba de una reunión con su padre, después de eso siempre regresaba ensimismado y mas callado de lo usual, y en esas circunstancias ni Tamara ni él sabían cómo intervenir.

Cuanto deseaba que Tamara estuviera ahí, pero no la verían hasta pasadas dos semanas después de que le ayudara a Call a organizar sus pertenencias y dejar la casa protegida, pasarían a estar en custodia del maestro Rufus, quien se sentía lo suficiente responsable por ambos como para aceptarlos en su casa, al menos hasta estas en el Collegium.

Call hacia su esfuerzo, y aunque ambos tenían padres ausentes, sabía que para Call había sido un golpe duro perder de esa manera al padre que siempre tuvo presente. Y esos últimos días incluso Estrago se mantenía mas calmado que de costumbre.

– ¿Estás dormido? – Call se negó a ocupar la cama de su papá cuando llegaron, por lo que volvieron a compartir la misma habitación que en aquel verano, cada día se turnaban el camastro y la cama.

– Algo – le murmuró Call, escuchándose para nada adormilado, pasaba de las doce de la noche y ninguno lograba dormir en particular esa noche.

– No te escuchas como “algo” dormido – escuchó las sabanas moverse en la cama vecina, pronto los ojos grises lo estaban viendo atentos.

– ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Te pasa algo? – sonrió ante la preocupación de su amigo, aun cuando estaba por cumplir un año con su alma fijada en ese cuerpo la menor disrupción prendía las alarmas de Call.

– Yo estoy bien, tú eres el que no puede dormir – aunque si, técnicamente él también estaba despierto, pero era culpa del otro – ¿necesitas hablar?

Su amigo no le respondió de inmediato, dejo de observarlo para girarse y perder la mirada al cielo, probablemente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en cómo responder, en qué podría estar pensando Aaron de él, en si estaba siendo egoísta. Duró el tiempo suficiente en la miente del otro chico como para saber lo fatalista que podía ser.

– ¿Puedo preguntar algo no muy bueno? – no tuvo respuesta, pero sintió que podía continuar.

– ¿Cómo fue cuando me fui? – Call sabía que se refería, a ese tiempo en que ni siquiera era una posibilidad el recuperar su alma. Cuando Alex le robó su magia del caos y lo asesinó en el proceso.

Tal vez se había sobrepasado, su amigo no respondía.

– Es diferente, fue complicado – Call buscaba las palabras correctas – estaba aislado en el Panópticon, estar ahí hizo que todo desapareciera, no solo tú, aunque imaginaba el funeral y el pesar de todos, creo que mi duelo no era solo por ti, era por todo, no tenía a nadie ahí, y cuando me sacaron de ahí, apenas pude tuve tiempo, me obsesioné con regresarte.

Era el discurso mas largo que le había escuchado.

– Y te agradezco por eso, aunque no mucho de la forma en que fue ejecutado el plan – una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, se levantó para quedar sentado en el camastro y observar a su amigo – ¿cómo estás? – los ojos grises que se clavaron en los suyos le hicieron saber que Call comprendía que ya no hablaban de Aaron.

Extrañaba estar en esa mente para lograr tranquilizarla, sabía que el otro chico quería hablar, pero tampoco sabía cómo, antes resultaba tan fácil teniendo toda la información a la mano.

– Yo – la alarma de lagrimas se había encendido, no ere ese el plan, solo conseguirían que el tema se cerrara.

Alargó su brazo hasta encontrar la mano de Call, apretó fuerte, sin alcanzar a lastimarlo.

– Entiendo, Call, estoy aquí, te prometo siempre voy a estar – Call asintió, volviendo a perder la mirada en el techo, Aaron volvió a apretar cuando comenzó el primer sollozo.

Call fue el primero en dormir, exhausto tras soltar su duelo, tal vez Tamara no estuviera de acuerdo en hacer eso, pero Aaron sabia que era lo que se necesitaba.

La risa en esa casa no regresaría tan rápido, la primera estaría cargada de culpa tras el episodio. Aaron sabría como mostrarle que Call que eso estaba bien, y posteriormente se repetiría, cada vez con menos remordimientos, hasta el momento en que ambos aceptaran que la ausencia no significaba olvido.

Y Aaron confiaba en que no rompería su promesa.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé los dos últimos libros hace apenas una semana, y siempre sentí que esta saga iba muy rápido, no daba un respiro para conocer mas a los personajes o darles un poco mas de interacción. Así que al terminar quise escribir algo mientras tenia todo fresco y surgió esto. Un pequeño pov enfocado en Aaron y en como intenta consolar a Call, pero respetando el espacio personal de su amigo. Si algo no me gustó fue que Alastair se conviertiera en un devorado del Aire, esta fue mi manera de desquitarme.
> 
> La extensión del texto no es tan larga como deseaba, aunque no se podía pedir mucho después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, solo había hecho correcciones de otros textos. 
> 
> Los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, tanto del fanfic como de la obra original. 
> 
> (Si encuentras un error o un texto confuso siéntete libre de mencionarlo, subí esto en cuanto lo termine y tras una primera revisión).


End file.
